One feature of digital media devices/game consoles such as the Xbox® 360 allows a user to play an in-game sound track other than the musical audio track that accompanies the running game. In general this feature allows the game playing sound effects such as “bleeps” and “blips” to be heard, but substitutes a user's chosen music for that of the game's original music track. For some users, this is particularly desirable when playing old “arcade” style games or newer casual games in which the original music, typically electronically generated, is very repetitive and can quickly become monotonous.
However, a problem with this feature is that the substituted music track stops playing when a user starts a new game, and/or ends the current game such as to return to the game console's dashboard. This is because internally, the system may perform a reboot at such times for various reasons, including security. Alternatively, the system may call an application programming interface to launch a new image, which also causes the music to stop playing. In any event, users are frustrated with having their music playback suddenly halted for taking (what the user considers to be simple) actions that seem unrelated to music playback.